When Worlds Combine, A Ninjago Tribute 3
by dogcake
Summary: The Overlord wants revenge on Web and Alyssa for messing with destiny, so he goes back in time to make sure they never meet the ninja. Will the ninja save them, probably... BUT READ ANYWAY!
1. Chapter 1 Troubles In Time

regular POV  
The overlord floated around the dark island, that was still undiscovered.  
"those girls.. they've ruined everything.. Garmadon should have been here a week ago.. yet he still has his megaweapon! they're so far behind schedule" he complained to himself. he paced, or rather floated, around the celestial cloeck. with Amanda and Alyssa here, some of the time line changed.. he worried that with them here, he may never be able to have Garmadon take the helmet, start the celestial clock, trick Garmadon, and take over Ninjago.  
"if only there were a way to go back and stop them from ever meeting.. thats it!" the overlord planned to himself.  
"i will speak to Garmadon through his mind.. i will then take over, and use the megaweapon for my own purpose, and go back in time to stop all of them!" he told himself. he left the celestial clock and wandered through the island. he laughed maliciously to himself and boasted about his new evil plan, to himself.  
Garmadons POV  
Amanda had left a while ago to visit her friends. im not sure what for.. but she did leave. I walked to my room where the mega weapon sat. i held it, and ran my hand against the smooth handle. 'Garmadon..' a faint voice said. i turned around in alarm  
"who said that?!" i questioned. there was no reply. i stood up, mega weapon in hand, ready to beat the crap out of who ever may be lurking.  
"amanda, is that you?" i asked. 'No..' the voice said.  
"where are you..?" i questioned. 'in your mind.. relax Garmadon.. calm yourself.. you're safe.." the voice said. i wasnt sure to trust it or not, but if its in my mind.. oh boy, i must be going insane.. i sat down on the bed, unsure of it all. all of a sudden a sharp pain was felt in my head. i held my hand to my forehead.  
"what.. is going.. on?!" i asked through gritted teeth. 'relax Garmadon..' the voice said. i clenched my fists, holding back the extinct to cry out with pain, when all of a sudden.. i couldnt feel my feet. slowly i was unable to control my own body, yet i could see everything as it happened.. what is going on?  
"finally! i will now use the mega weapon, to go back, and stop those girls from ever coming here!" i heard my own voice. i felt an enclosure around me, then my own body walked towards the door. but i wasnt telling myself to do that.  
the overlord's POV  
controlling his body, feeling his presence still lingering, i walked out the door, with the mega weapon in my possession. 'what has happened?!' i heard the fool, Garmadon, say.  
"i am in control now. i have the power over your body. you, are useless now" i said. i could feel his emotions, anger, rage, and a bit of fear. oh this was too good..  
Alyssa's POV  
Amanda had come over to visit for the day and we all were just hanging out on the deck.  
"I'm a little worried about Garmadon..." she told me as we were looking at the city.  
"How come?" I asked her.  
"He hasn't done anything with his MegaWeapon for weeks now, I'm worried about the whole 'messing with their timeline' thing." She said a little upset.  
"Don't worry, we'll think of something..." I started to say. Then we saw something climbing up the roof of Dareth's Dojo, it was Garmadon with his MegaWeapon.  
"Garmadon?" Amanda asked running towards him. I ran after Amanda and the others ran after me. Something about Garmadon seemed different, and then I saw it, he had purple eyes. I knew then there was only ONE way that could happen."Garmadon.. is something..wrong?" Amanda asked. i could tell she knew just what it was. of coarse she would, she's in love with the guy for crying outloud, she would.  
"Amanda.. thats not Garmadon" I started to say  
"Its the overlord!" she finished. Everyone stopped in their tracks.  
"Hello girls..." He said in the Overlord's voice.  
"GET OUT OF ME!" He said again in Garmadon's voice, as he through his hands towards his head.  
"GET OUT OF MY GARMADON!" Web yelled.  
"I don't think so..." The OverLord said griping the MegaWeapon.  
"MegaWeapon.. I wish to create the power to go back in time, to make so the ninja NEVER meet those girls." He said. Then a portal open and he jumped through it.  
"NO!" We all yelled running towards the portal.  
"Dad..." Lloyd said upset.  
"What just happened?!" Jay asked.  
"Garmadon has gone back in time to make sure we never meet Alyssa and Amanda." Zane said.  
"no. it wasnt Garmadon. it was the Overlord" Amanda added.  
"yes. the overlord. he has gone back" Zane corrected.  
"Um.. guys... I can't feel my feet." Web said.  
"well You shouldn't... because I CAN'T SEE YOUR FEET!" I yelled. We looked down and both of our feet were slowly disappearing. Without feet we both fell onto the floor. Cole ran to my side.  
"We have to go through the portal." Cole said.  
"If he changes anything, he changes everything, protect the future ninja." Sensei said.  
"We'll save you... I promise." Cole told me. "I know you will." I said. I gave him and quick kiss and he, Kai, Jay, and Zane jumped through the portal while Nya, Lloyd , and Sensei stayed when us. The portal then closed behind them. 'Good luck guys,' I thought to myself, ' I fear you may need it...'  
OverLord's POV  
I land on Earth and right away fuond the two girls. They had just bought some coffee and left to go somewhere. I used Garmadon's memories of that day to plan out what I would do next. I found out they would be sitting on a bench down the road. I knew what I had to do...  
Cole's POV  
He jumped through the portal and landed in an alley.  
"Remind me to pack a helmet next time we time travel..." Jay said rubbing his head.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"You mean, WHEN are we." Zane corrected me. We looked around the corner and saw we were back on Earth. Two girls walked by and sat down on a bench a little down the road on the other side.  
"It's the girls, we have to warn them..." Kai started.  
"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, you heard what Sensei said, if we change anything, we change everything." I reminded him.  
"So you're saying we gotta stop Garma-, I mean the Overlord, from changing ANYTHING." Jay said.  
"Yea, now let's go watch and make sure nothing happens." I said. We hid behind a building a few yards away.  
OverLord's POV  
I ran up the street and stood behind a building.  
"HEY!" I yelled to the girls from behind the building. Amanda saw me first.  
"GARMADON?!" She almost screamed and ran towards me.  
"Web!" Alyssa said running after her. I ran down the street so that I was in sight, but just barely. This was TOO easy...  
Cole's POV  
When they started to run after Garmadon/overlord we quickly tried to think of a plan.  
"I GOT IT, here's the plan. I told them the plan and we quickly when to work. Kai and Zane grabbed Garmadon when he ran around a corner.  
"But, he was right here..." Amanda said.  
"Come on Amanda..." Alyssa said motioning her to come back. Jay and I stood in a dark corner where you could barely tell it was us. Jay put his arms out from behind me and it looked like we were Garamdon.  
"Garmadon!" Web yelled. The girls chased us and we disappeared behind a building. Our past selves had just fallen from the sky, and the girls stopped in their tracks.  
"Are those..." Alyssa began.  
"The ninja, Sensei, and Nya." Web finished. They ran over and we regrouped and watched.  
"Are you hurt?!" Alyssa asked the past me.  
"A bit" past Cole said. For a second they just stared at each other, and I smiled. The Overlord will have to do better then that.  
OverLord's POV  
I couldn't believe they followed me back, they are so annoying. I would have to try harder next time. 'would you please get out of me?!' Garmadon begged.  
"how about... no" i replied. i felt his sadness and worry, and i began to look through his memory again. there had to be a good moment to strike, but I couldn't find one.  
"Blast these ninja! If only that pesky earth ninja had never asked if they wanted to come back to Ninjago with them!" I said out loud to myself.  
"He only did it because he was in love with that gir-... yes, that's it" I yelled. I knew what to do next...

A/N

Alyssa: I HATE THE OVERLORD! HE'S AN OVERDORK!

Amanda: in case you havent noticed, we ALL hate him. why do you think i've been calling him the over dork since i saw him?

Alyssa: T_T well i hope the guys can stop him.

Amanda: as long as i get my Garmadon back, im good. then i plan on catching the overtard in a jar and shaking him until he becomes jelly ^-^

Zane: that is illogical. a ball of plasma cannot become jelly

Alyssa:.. remind me NOT to eat any toast you may give me.. anyways, read and comment, we hop you enjoy!

Amanda: yea guys.. seriously though.. comment, because NO ONE HAS BEEN COMMENTING! AND THEN THEY STEAL THE SENSEI AND HIS MAGICAL TEAPOT THING! THAT BELONGS TO US AND ONLY US!

Alyssa: not pointing a finger or anything but uh.. *cough cough* VETY *cough*

Vety: come on! i said sorry!

Amanda, Alyssa and Zane: AAAAAAAAH!

alyssa: how'd you get in here?!

Vety:..PIE! *runs off to hug Jay*

alyssa: o...kay.. just read and PLEASE COMMENT!

NOTE: sensei Wu and his magical flying teapot belongs to Amanda and Alyssa. Sensei Wu and his magical teapot may not be reproduced or republished on another webpage or website. ©


	2. Chapter 2 Helping The Snakes!

OverLord's POV  
I watched from the shadows so the ninja, past and present, wouldn't see me. I watched as the ninja from the present slipped into the house unnoticed. I watched from a far waiting for the moment it would happen. Amanda had returned with Garmadon, it was time to strike. I knew that any minute they would reach for the cheeseburger, leading to the teasing that revealed some feelings. I then started to destroy things outside, getting their attention, then I had to make it so Alyssa and Garmadon do NOT get captured. There was no way to stop THIS plan...  
(future) Cole's POV  
We went inside unseen and made our way downstairs. We waited at the top of the stairs for anything Garma-Lord, as we decided to call him, may do. They were all eating their cheeseburgers like we remembered. I saw and Alyssa and past me were reaching for the last cheeseburger, I can't forget THAT moment. Then there was some noise outside and they stopped, looking confused. "Oh no, that's how it all started between us, this can't be good..." I whispered. The ground shook meaning it was time for the serpentine to come. We ran outside to see what we could do.  
Overlord's POV  
I waited until everyone was outside and in the heat of battle. I saw the snake generals as they were about to grab Alyssa and Garmadon. I used my powers to trap them in two orbs and shocked them when no one was looking. i gave a small evil snicker and stayed hidden behind a bush.  
Cole's POV  
After Garma-Lord shocked the snakes, we became worried. "NOW what?" Jay asked. "There is only one thing we can do, we have to help restart Cole and Alyssa's relationship." Zane said. "Wait, what do mean Zane?" Kai asked confused. "I mean, the only way to save the future, is for us to help the snakes capture Garmadon and Alyssa." he said. I didn't like the idea of handing my girlfriend over to some snakes.. but it was the only way. "If we have to.." I said. Quickly, Jay and Lloyd helped the generals back up while Kai grabbed Garmadon and I grabbed Alyssa. We then tossed them at the generals and got out before anyone saw us. the two generals looked at each other, but shrugged it off. Skalidor squeezed Garmadon just like before, and Accidus took Alyssa  
"NOBODY HURTS MY GARMADON, AND NOBODY SQUEEZES HIM BUT ME!" Amanda yelled.  
"Hold on Alyssa!" Past me yelled. After the battle they started to walk home. The whole time in my mind I said 'Fall in love already!' Then past me grabbed Alyssa's hand and they smiled.  
"Alright! we saved the future!" Jay cheered.  
"Not so fast, we have to make sure they go to Ninjago to save our future. Zane said. We made our way back to the house, ready for any attack from Garma-Lord.  
Alyssa's (past) POV  
When I felt arms grab me from behind, they didn't feel like snake hands for some reason. Then who ever grabbed me through me towards the snake general. Wait a minute, if he didn't grab me, then who did? He took me away and Cole came and saved me. When the battle was over we walked back home. Something still felt wrong, but it was probably nothing. Cole held my hand, making me blush. We smiled at each other and I held his hand tightly. I had no idea he cared...  
OverLord's POV  
"THOSE STUIPID NINJA!" I yelled when everybody when inside. I couldn't believe they stopped me AGAIN! I had underestimated their abilities, but not again. I sat on the roof of the house where I could not be seen by anyone. I looked deep into Garmadon's memories for a new plan. He kept begging me to leave, but I ordered him to shut up, he would still beg, but he was quieter. It was later at night when I saw, what might have been my last chance to strike. It was a desperate attempt, and probably risky, but I didn't care. I just HAD to stop them. I drifted off to sleep waiting for morning, and my final attack.

A/N

Alyssa: i KNEW something felt weird

Amanda: hmm.. how come he doesnt mess with me and Garmadon?

Alyssa: because it was all Cole's idea, remember?

Amanda: me:.. yea but still, i allow Garmadon to.. you know, kind of see the good side. so if he made it so Garmadon never had that safe feeling around me, then he wouldnt-... you know what.. never mind.

Alyssa: XD anyway, read, comment, and enjoy! ^-^

Amanda: time travel is confuzzling..

Alyssa: confuzzling?

Amanda: confuzzling.

Alyssa:..okay! enjoy!

Amanda:...confuzzling..

Alyssa: T_T

Amanda:...almost as confuzzling as sensei's magical flying tea pot..

NOTE: sensei Wu and his magical flying teapot belongs to Amanda and Alyssa. Sensei Wu and his magical teapot may not be reproduced or republished on another webpage or website. ©


	3. Chapter 3 Fixing The Past

Garmadons (future..also still being pushed around by the overlord) POV  
i woke up in the morning, hoping that all that had happened was all a dream.. but it wasnt.. i was still trapped in the back of my mind where i was unable to control my own body. the voice, or the overlord, had taken control and was now rising from his own slumber. i watched as he jumped from the roof and snuck inside. he spied on everyone as they ate pancakes, and as they went downstairs to play a game. then as me, the past me, walked downstairs. I watched Amanda jump on me, like she had when she found out she was coming with us. i wish i wasnt in this situation right now.. i need to get the overlord out of me.. soon the others walked outside and my brother was about to use the travelers tea, when i, i mean, the overlord, snatched it from him.  
"Garmadon.. and.. Garmadon..?" Alyssa had said.  
"me...wait..what..?" the past me said with confusion. the overlord chuckled.  
"hold on.. that is NOT my Garmadon, in any way. well.. its him.. but that is NOT his laugh!" Amanda stated. yes! she knows its not me! now get me out of here!  
"you're right girl.." the overlord said.  
"GET OUT OF ME!" i yelled, overcoming some of his power, but he forced me back in.  
"QUIET!" the overlord yelled.  
"what kind of drugs am i on..?" past me asked.  
"its not drugs Garmadon.. its the overlord.. inside of you. but.. why are there two?" past Amanda questioned.  
"simple.. i have come back here, to stop you girls from going to Ninjago." the overlord said.  
"we're going with them! now give us back that tea!" Alyssa yelled.  
"i dont think so" the overlord said. he used his dark powers and trapped Alyssa, and Amanda in some weird bubbles. they were pounding on the bubble walls, when he shocked them. Alyssa cried out with pain a bit, where as Amanda only held back the urge to do it as well. she isnt one to show weakness. i have learned that.  
"Hey! let her go!" Cole shouted at the overlord. he only chuckled and fed more power to the shocking. i have to get out, and i have to make him stop. i fought away his power, trying to regain control.  
"what are you doing?!" he yelled at me.  
"getting.. out" i said while fighting it off. his powers started to fade off, but i wasnt enough to end it. soon, more ninja came out. so now, there were two Zane, two Kai, two cole, and two Jay. still only one Lloyd, and that was past Lloyd.  
"whoa whoa whoa! me!?" the past earth ninja questioned.  
"yea, you. now look. we have to save them or else we wont see them in future" the future Cole said.  
"how?" past Jay asked.  
"we have a plan" the future Jay told him. they huddled together, and told each other, then they all stood side by side and faced the overlord.  
"not so fast.." the overlord said. out of no where, i saw he had a knife up to both Alyssa, and Amanda's necks.  
"no! you cant!" i yelled at him. he cant hurt them! well at least not Amanda! she's saved my butt a couple of times!  
"SHUT IT, OR YOU'LL BE NEXT!" the overlord yelled  
"HEY! YOU LEAVE, OW, LEAVE MY GARMADON ALONE, OW!" Amanda protested as he shocked them.  
"its now or never guys!" the future Kai yelled. soon, the past ninja swirled together, and the future ninja swirled together, and two, tornadoes of creation formed.  
"what?!" the overlord yelled. the two tornadoes closed in on me, well... me inside the overlord, and all I could see was the dust the tornadoes brought up. a huge explosion of light went off, and the next thing i knew, everything went black.  
Cole's POV  
i woke up, on the deck of the bounty. i saw the other 3 around me, along with Garmadon. they were all waking as well.  
"did we do it?" Jay asked.  
"yea.. i think so." Kai said.  
"yes. but what about Alyssa and Amanda?" zane added. we all looked around to find them, they were no where.  
"no.. we couldnt have lost them.." i said. we all stood up with sadness. i cant believe i just lost Alyssa to the overlords dumb plans.. nya, sensei, and Lloyd walked out onto deck.  
"you have succeeded?" Sensei questioned.  
"no.." i said sadly.  
"but.. Garmadon is back to normal, you must've won!" Nya said.  
"no.. because of me.. we lost them.." Garmadon said guiltily.  
"what do you mean?" Lloyd asked.  
"he means, we lost Amanda.. and Alyssa.." i said with sadness once more.  
"what do you mean?" i looked up. Alyssa and Amanda walked around the corner.  
"Alyssa..?" i asked softly.  
"who else?" she asked. i ran over and hugged her tightly, she hugged me back but she was a bit shocked. i looked over, and saw that Garmadon was actually hugging Amanda! wow.. never, in my life, did i think i would see him hugging anyone (besides Lloyd).  
"okay..? whats with the hugs? not that i dont like them.." Alyssa asked.  
"we thought you were dead!" i told her.  
"dead?...do we look dead? why do you think we were dead..?" Amanda questioned.  
"do.. do you not remember..? with the overlord and.. he tried to kill you guys..." Garmadon started.  
"and then we came and stopped him! and everything went back to normal!" Kai said.  
"no.. i dont remember any of that.." Alyssa said. i was shocked. how can she not remember that!?  
"me neither.." Amanda added.  
"how..?" Garmadon asked her. by now we had both let go of the girls, and they both shrugged.  
"perhaps, its for the best. and it means, they were meant to be here" Sensei said. we all just nodded.  
"wait.. everyone is okay with just that?" Amanda started "i mean, i wanna know what happened!" she continued.  
"i'll tell you on the way home" Garmadon told her.  
"alright. im good now" she said.  
"wait.. what about me?" alyssa asked.  
"i'll tell you at dinner" i told her.  
"okay, well, we're leaving! see ya!" Amanda said. her and Garmadon jumped down the bounty and walked back home. we waved, not so much at Garmadon but at Amanda, and walked back inside to tell Alyssa the story.  
~some where on the Dark Island~  
overlords POV  
"GAH THOSE STUPID NINJA!" i yelled to myself.  
"THEY RUINED EVERYTHING! i yelled as I stared off into the distance where Ninjago sat.  
"but no matter.. soon, that fool will be here. the mega weapon is gone for good, and its time to continue on as planned. soon the final battle will come.. and soon, i, will rule over Ninjago"

A/N

Amanda: CLIFFY!

Alyssa: yea.. i just got back from them telling me what happened... WOW O.O

Amanda:..yea.. but the best part was, that Garmadon actually hugged me! X3

Garmadon: dont expect that often..

Amanda: but you cared, CX

Garmadon: pfft no..

Amanda: yes you did X3

Garmadon:..maybe..

Amanda: aaw *huggles*

Alyssa: T_T anyway, read, enjoy, comment! there will be more!

Amanda: BUT that was the end of this story! the next time you read from us, it will be story number 4!

Alyssa: yea... thats what i meant T_T ...anyways, enjoy ^-^


End file.
